<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>memeulous one sub special. (it's you.) (by accident...) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042522">memeulous one sub special. (it's you.) (by accident...)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eboys 420, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1 subscriber special, Crack, Face Reveal, YouTube, cant sleep time to write a terrible abomination in memos, dw its supposed to be like this, george memeulous - Freeform, hope youre dissappointed, mainly speech, memeulous - Freeform, sorry all the actual good writers over here, tragic face related backstory, you are in this as well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"RIGHT OKAY AWRIGHT SO--"</p><p>"Wha- who the hell's this gangsta lookin fella on my screen then...thas gonna look proper dodgy to my ma tha..."</p><p>An accident.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>none xoxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>memeulous one sub special. (it's you.) (by accident...)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thought too much about at what milestone if ever george would do a face reveal, and ended up being a bit idealistic and going for one.</p><p>hello bruvvas. I've been watching george since the mlg days so I ain't hatin haha,, this is just a terrible sleep deprived product of my boredom. enjoy. or hate it. scream at your screen. get angry. release all that tension. and breathe. then comment something about shrek.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'<strong>PING</strong>.'</p><p>Your phone pings. </p><p>"<em>Flip the hell off</em>" you yell at the device. </p><p>The device ignores you. </p><p>"<em>Absolute wrongen you are should've got a Nokia</em>", you scream at no one in particular, giving into the temptation. You're going to hell. </p><p>Another text from the guy in the class group chat complaining about the other guy in the class group chat.</p><p> "<em>Piss off</em>" you murmur sexily. </p><p>Your eyes wonder up to the notification bar, realising it's full to the brim, oh gosh oh wow oh golly. </p><p>You squint at the one notification in the desolate,,empty , deserted tab. </p><p>"<em>Is that, like video player or wha</em>?"</p><p>You click on it and <strike>die</strike>- fall asleep. </p><p>-<span class="u"><em><strong>ALTERNATIVE ENDING</strong></em></span>-</p><p>"<em>Why am I getting a notification for- ah whys it written in all caps like, whys I'm getting notifs for '<strong>THE TRUTH ABOUT MY FACE (1 SUB SPECAIL)</strong></em>" </p><p>You click on the video. </p><p>"<em>Who the- what the fuck is this?? hard gangster on my screen thas proper dodgy tha</em>"</p><p> You notice you are subscribed. </p><p>"<em>Why am I subscribed to- to- Memetastic?? Memeulous? I don have anything to do with those gangs I swear mam</em>"</p><p>You click the lil triangle on the screen.</p><p>The video plays.</p><p>
  <strong>"Right ok so, yesterday, we hit somehow hit 1 subscriber<em>,</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>WOO0ooo00</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>* the old intro but mlg plays* </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>*<em>montage of happy frogs painted with 1s *</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I am, honestly, rhmjekgjb, speechless. I never even dreamed of getting this far when I started YouTube, making terrible skits in the park with my mates as an 11 year old, of ever reaching such a huge milestone. Like, 1 person watches my videos, even if they've subscribed by accident, which they probably have, it's still crazy to think that's an actual person...mad. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So enough of the waffling, let's get on to what you're really here for,I guess, based on my epik pixelated thumbnail,  so er, here I go, um... </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>here, here I am. this is me, I guess. I am Jorge Memeulous...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>sorry guys, the...the eyes were printed off and blutacced on...haha...the eyebrows and bits of hair and beard are from my, um,  pounland whiteboard marker pens, the shape of the nose is just alex's playdough...ha...so yeah um...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>i don't have a face.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>i-i used to, um, as a baby, I was born with one, but, er, when I was around 2 years old, my dad, aha, he, wiped my face with, erm, cleaning wipes instead of baby wipes, and yeah, that's how, that's how it happened.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I don't even remember what I used to look like, haha, only from the baby photos, but I've learnt to deal with all the, uh, hate I get, literally anywhere I went, was tough, but i-i used to send my army of cats after the mean, uh, mean guys, and they buried the bodies for me so uh, winwin! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>glad we could, um, chat face to face, my one subscriber, hahahaha, um,, if you would be, er, if you would be so terribly kind so as to, er smash that m*therfulippin like butto-"</strong>
</p><p>You unsubscribe<strong>.</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>